Don't Leave
by Teameida Creator
Summary: Olivia's twin sister is debating whether she should be home schooled or not, but Danny, Sam, Tucker and Olivia love her too much for her not to be seen during school hours anymore!How will they change her mind? Lots of DxS! I PROMISE!


**This is inspired by a real life situation I'm going through right now. It's sad, I know, but please review and tell me what you think.**

* * *

><p>Olivia walked into the school building alone, eyes bloodshot red and bags hanging under her eyes. Her hair was a mess, not the usual pretty way it hung in her face. She looked positively miserable. She walked to her locker and banged her head against it. After standing there for what felt like an hour only though it was only a couple seconds, she sighed and entered her combination and opened the locker.<p>

"Liv?" she heard a voice behind her. Olivia jumped a foot in the air and spun around, looking like she was ready to attack something. Sam was standing behind her and jumped at her reaction. "Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you..." Sam put her hands up in defense.

"Sorry Sam." Olivia said sadly and apologetically. She turned around to put her things in her locker. Sam had noticed the way Olivia looked today and was concerned. VERY concerned.

"Livi? Are you okay? You look like you didn't get ANY sleep last night. Danny's usually the one who doesn't get any sleep." Sam laughed lightly, trying to make Olivia smile, and it worked only a tiny bit.

"I'm usually what?" Danny asked as he approached the two girls. He kissed Sam on the cheek lightly and pulled her closer to him by wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Oh nothing Danny." Sam started. When she noticed that Olivia wasn't watching or listening, she whispered to her boyfriend, "Olivia seems a little off today. She looks like she didn't get any sleep last night and Patricia isn't standing with her. Their lockers are right next to each other after all, and those two, even though sisters, are inseparable."

Danny looked from Sam to Olivia, who had just finished putting her things into her locker and was taking books out for her first class.

"You're right. I'll ask her today later, okay?"

Sam smiled. "Thanks Danny. You're the best." she said and kissed him passionately on the lips and pulled him into a big bear hug. He hugged her back for a few seconds and then pulled apart.

"Ready to go, lovebirds?" Olivia asked them, trying to look happy but was failing miserably. Danny's baby blue eyes softened when he saw her trying to look cheerful when she clearly wasn't. He put his arm on Olivia's shoulder and his other around Sam's waist. They walked to their first class together, slowly and silently.

"Mr. Fenton," Lancer started, "May you please tell me and the class what a simile is."

"A simile is a reference to something, using the words 'like' or 'as'." Danny stated confidently.

"Good job. And thank you for paying attention." Lancer said with a smile and turned back to the board to write down the assignment. Danny let out a sigh of relief and turned his head to Sam and mouthed a 'Thanks for helping me study last night.'

Sam giggled and whispered "You're welcome." She looked over at Olivia, who was obviously trying to stay awake and pay attention, but she was not having the greatest luck doing so.

The bell finally rang and the students went off to lunch. All the students picked up their books and ran out the door as if the room were on fire. (no pun intended LOL)

Danny, Sam and Tucker had met in the cafeteria first and sat at their normal table. A couple fangirls came and asked Danny for autographs, and he gladly and quickly signed a magazine with his Fenton and Phantom form on it. The fangirls squealed with excitement and ran off.

"Hey have you guys noticed how Olivia looks today?" Tucker started, "She looks REALLY depressed."

"Yeah she does, I'll ask her when she comes in okay?" Danny told Sam. She smiled and hugged him. He gladly hugged back when Olivia just walked in and placed her things on the table.

"So Liv?" Danny started, "What's up?"

"Oh, umm, nothing much." she simply stated and lied.

"Come on Olivia, we know you better than that." Sam said softly and calmly. Olivia finally gave in and started to tell her whole story.

"Well, it started off last night..."

FLASHBACK

"Really? Thanks Mom!" Patricia squealed and ran around the corner. Olivia had just heard her scream that.

"What's up Trish? Why are you so excited?" Olivia asked her sister.

"Well you know how I've been kind of struggling in school?"

Olivia's eyes shot full open. She had a feeling of where this was going.

"Yeahhh..."

"I asked Mom if she would home school me in most if not all my classes!"

Olivia just stood there, unable to speak. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Olivia looked at her sister sadly with a twist of anger and frustration and walked to her room.

The next morning, Patricia had caught the flu and was to stay home.

END FLASHBACK

Olivia looked close to tears.

"Our schedules would be all mixed up if my mom home schooled her in most of her classes. Even though we are sisters and live under the same roof, we still wouldn't see each other nearly as often."

Danny turned his soft blue eyes from Olivia to Sam and Tucker.

"But, she can't quit school! We love her too much!" Tucker exclaimed. Olivia turned around and looked at the wall in the cafeteria when she saw a sign. Her Hershey eyes brightened and a smile of hope spread across her face.

"Hey guys!" Olivia exclaimed. They immediately looked at her, wondering why she got all excited. "Look at that poster!" she pointed.

"Join the German Club. Ask Frau Chalkley for more details." Tucker read out loud from the table.

"No! Not that one! That one!" she yelled and pointed in the correct direction.

TALENT SHOW!  
>ANYONE WELCOME! TRYOUTS WILL BE THIS FRIDAY RIGHT AFTER SCHOOL!<p>

"The talent show?" Danny asked.

Sam laughed and moved so that she was sitting next to Olivia.

"Boys just don't understand do they?" Sam asked Olivia and the two started laughing.

"Well I'm happy to see you both so happy, but what are you getting at here?"

"Don't you get it? We could all sing a song to change her mind!" Olivia yelled happily.

Tucker's and Danny's eyes widened and they exchanged glances. Sam and Olivia were pretty much on the floor now, laughing like mad people.

"Well Tucker? I'll do it if you do." Danny said as he looked at the girls on the floor, breathing heavily from laughing so hard.

Tucker sighed.

"Alright, only to get Trish back." he said slowly.

"Aaawwww! Thanks you guys!" Olivia said as she gave Danny a quick hug and ran to the other side of the table to give Tucker one also. Sam stood up and wrapped her arms around Danny's neck from behind.

"Thanks Danny." she whispered and kissed his cheek.

"No problem Sam." he smiled back at her. "Okay people, today is Wednesday and the tryouts are Friday! We need to pick a song a practice!"

"Everyone! Hands in!" Sam yelled as she threw her hand in the middle as Danny, Olivia and Tucker followed.

"For Trisha?" Sam asked them.

"FOR TRISHA!" the screamed and threw their hands in the air.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm gonna write more so don't worry! Please review!<strong>


End file.
